


Aphrodisia

by pensively



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deepthroating, Incubus!Merlin, M/M, Pheromones, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensively/pseuds/pensively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust was Merlin Emrys' constant companion. Little did he know that when he went into Aphrodisia that evening to feed, he'd get more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)'s prompt # 78, "Lust". Obviously I had a little too much fun with this one since I went _way_ over the word limit. :)
> 
> Many thanks, tacklehugs and WSoS!Arthurs for my amazing beta, [RocknVaughn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn), who is simply beyond awesome.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mentioning just to be safe that this could possibly be read as slight dub-con, although that's not the intent and all parties are fully consenting. Perceived unsafe sexual practices.

Compared to the cold, dreary streets outside, entering the Aphrodisia club was an almost jarring experience, akin to stepping through a portal from the mundane world to some hedonistic plane inhabited by worshippers of Bacchus. While they imbibed spirits rather than wine, they celebrated his other mysteries in an ecstasy of carnal pleasure. Aphrodisia was a world of darkness, shot through with beams of multicolored light that refracted through the glass fixtures and illuminated the dancers in hectic flashes as they moved in a seething throng of undulating bodies. Merlin could feel the music pounding through his body, and fancied that his heartbeat was keeping time with the driving bass. He navigated carefully, using the track lighting on the floor to guide him through the writhing mass of humanity. The air felt thick and hot, redolent with the odor of sweat, a thousand cheap colognes, and sex, always sex.

Merlin wanted to lose himself in it; to feel nothing but the thrumming music and the press of bodies against his own; see nothing but glimpses of a strong jawline or muscled chest; taste nothing but salty skin against his tongue. There were bodies aplenty upon which he could slake his ever-present lust, and he embraced them and was embraced in turn, letting their human want titillate his senses. A hand slid down the soft cotton of his tight v-neck, the thin fabric already damp with sweat. He twisted away as it reached his belt buckle, swiveling his hips away from the questing hand in one deft movement. Merlin was not going to settle for the first man to touch him; he was looking for a certain spark, a unique chemistry. No matter how satisfied he was in the moment, the need for more would return. It always did. There was no controlling it, no changing it. His lust was immutable; it was his nature, his constant state of being. The only mastery lay in his choice of partner: the more powerful the connection between them, the more passion they shared, the longer his satiation would last.

Merlin weaved through the crowd with the ease of long practice, touching and being touched, sampling the energies on offer in the bumping and grinding bodies around him. A bare chest brushed his arm and nudged up against his back, and Merlin let his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder, feeling a trace of his scruffy jaw against his temple. The man rolled his hips forward to rub against Merlin’s arse, his hardness readily apparent through his tight jeans. Attraction sparked between them, and it would be sufficient, Merlin knew.

It was a pity that sufficient was never enough.

He lifted his head from the man’s shoulder and leaned forward, breaking the loose grip on his hips, flashing a smile as he did so. Without conscious thought, Merlin had circled the room in a loose spiral as he moved, bringing himself closer and closer to the center of the dance floor. From one moment to the next, the crowd shifted, pushing Merlin into an open area in the middle. And then he saw _him_.

If the other club-goers were satyrs in the procession of Dionysus, then this man was Apollo. His hair glowed gold in the ever-shifting light; his jaw was chiseled, his nose straight and noble. He was dressed in a thin white linen shirt that seemed so out of place in a sea of spandex, leather and fishnet...yet it seemed so **right** for this golden man. The laces at the neck were untied and the deep vee gaped open, displaying his muscular chest. His shirt was so damp with perspiration that it seemed almost transparent, revealing dark blond chest hair that was speckled with glitter that caught in the light as he danced. And, in a perfect foil for the loose tunic, he wore sinfully tight leather trousers that hugged his luscious arse like a second skin. He moved with a deeply sexy confidence, the self-possession of a man who knew he was a devastatingly attractive specimen of masculinity and dared you to disagree. His eyes locked with Merlin’s and arousal surged through his body. Merlin didn’t even have to touch him to know that the energy they could create together would feed him like nothing ever had before.

Merlin prowled forward, completely focused on his goal. Apollo watched him, waited for him, moving his body subtly in time with the music, but dancing with no one. His gaze was magnetic, pulling Merlin inexorably toward him as though they were connected by an invisible string pulled taut by desire. The moment Merlin was within arm’s reach, strong fingers closed around his wrist and the rush of pure, hot _want_ he felt shocked him with its intensity. He took the last step forward, and then they were chest-to-chest, cocks pressing together through the fabric of their trousers, mouths a hair's breadth apart. Merlin was dizzy with need, his lust flooding his body and overwhelming his system. Apollo’s nostrils flared, and Merlin knew he was picking up his pheromones. Merlin’s scent couldn’t create desire, only enhance it, and if the darkening of Apollo’s eyes was any indication, the already powerful attraction was deepening with every breath.

Merlin _never_ kissed the men he fed upon; in fact, he never kissed at all. To his mind, there was little point. His excursions to these clubs were all about feeding, about satiating the ravening hunger that was his constant companion. It was not about feelings that he didn’t – _couldn’t_ – have. Emotions like love, tenderness, and caring were human traits...and he _wasn’t_ human.

But the connection with his Apollo was so powerful, so intense, that Merlin was half-addled with the lust-hunger coursing through his veins, and without hesitation he surged forward and pressed his lips to that perfect mouth. It opened for him instantly, and he curled his tongue inside, stroking Apollo’s tongue in a slow, wet slide. Their tongues moved together, stroking and teasing in a sensual rhythm that was almost in counterpoint to the pounding bass reverberating through their bodies.

Merlin pulled back and traced Apollo’s lips with the tip of his tongue, tasting the faintest hint of saltiness mixed with vodka and cranberry. Hands gripped his arse, pulling him impossibly closer, biting into the curve of his buttocks with a firmness that bordered on painful but to him was only pleasure. Apollo rolled his hips forward, grinding his cock into Merlin’s groin in slow, deliberate movements as he panted short, harsh breaths against Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin could sense how close his Apollo was to coming, and his hunger sharpened until every cell in his body was crying out for one thing, and one thing only. The sensation of Apollo rocking into his cock sent a jolt of electricity down his spine with every delicious thrust, but it wasn’t what he wanted…what he needed. Tilting his head, he got his lips as close to the other man’s ear as he could and pitched his voice to be heard above the pounding music.

“I want to suck you.”

Apollo jerked against him, and Merlin felt his muscles tense as he strained to hold back his orgasm. His body was hot and close, and he buried his face in Merlin’s neck, inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling sharply through his mouth in hot gusts against Merlin’s collarbone as he fought for mastery over his body. His distraction was an opportunity Merlin couldn’t resist, and with quick, deft movements he skimmed his fingers into one tight leather pocket to extract the condom he found there. With a flick of his hand the foil packet disappeared onto the dance floor, never to be seen again. It was a dirty trick, Merlin knew, and if he were anything other than what he was, he might have felt bad for doing it, but catching or spreading disease wasn’t an issue for an incubus and nothing but the sensation of Apollo’s come flooding his mouth and then swallowing his seed would satisfy the hunger that throbbed inside him like a physical ache.

One hand cupping the nape of Merlin's neck possessively, Apollo propelled him off the dance floor, past the bar with its faux Greco-Roman columns, past the gilded cages where sculpted men in stylized gladiator armor pantomimed sexual acts for the titillation of the club patrons. 

Arousal was a white-hot fire in Merlin's belly, burning him, making him even more desirable to those around him. To every man they passed, Merlin would smell like the best sex they'd ever have. His scent must have been intoxicating. Yet, when other men tried to approach them (undoubtedly drawn in by the pheromones that rolled off Merlin in waves), Apollo's fierce glare warned them off. His claim was clear and uncontested; Merlin was **his**.

The back room was a shrine to carnality; darker than the club proper, illuminated only by the faint glow of dimmed bulbs affixed to the ceiling. The sound of bodies moving together -- flesh against flesh, licking, sucking and fucking -- competed with the pounding bass, duller here due to the lack of speakers. The room thrummed with sexual energy. It permeated the room, filling it, inhabiting it, and the echoes of thousands sexual acts performed here fluttered against Merlin's senses like the wings of a moth.

He could surrender to the mindless want coursing through him; flatten his body against the wall, drop his jeans and beg Apollo to fuck him. He could almost feel the humid-damp surface against his cheek, a hot hand jerking his cock roughly as Apollo drove into him over and over again. The energy between them would crackle and build like an electrical storm until Merlin came, splattering the wall with his sweet come. But it had been so long since he had last fed…his control was tenuous at best. He knew the moment he let the other man into his body they would both be consumed with lust, fucking until they couldn’t stand anymore, until they were covered with come and sweat and barely able to move. Merlin hungered for that, wanted it with every fiber of his being...but the risk of waking up on the filthy backroom floor fucked out and unable to move was a very real one. He didn’t think Apollo would willingly leave him there to be arrested or worse, but he would be exhausted, too – moreso without Merlin’s preternatural ability to recover quickly – and that made it simply too dangerous to leave themselves vulnerable in a place like this.

He ducked out of Apollo’s grasp and crowded his body, pushing him unerringly toward a free spot against the wall by searching for a blank spot in the mass of writhing sexual energy in the room. Merlin dropped to his knees in one smooth motion before deftly popping the buttons on Apollo’s trousers and opening them to free his hard, wet cock. Merlin buried his nose in the damp curls above the shaft, breathing deeply of the combined scents of sweat, leather and musk. He gripped the base and moved his mouth up the shaft, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses against the damp skin, flicking his tongue out at intervals to taste the salty flavor. He opened his mouth, his breath ghosting over the tip, when he felt fingers tangle in his hair and hold his head back gently but firmly.

“Wait…” Apollo gasped out, barely audible above the music. He scrabbled around in his pockets, nearly frantic, and then slumped back against the wall in defeat. Merlin stood quickly, retaining his grip on the base of Apollo’s cock as he leaned into him, bringing his mouth close to his ear.

“Problem?” He asked.

Apollo gripped him in a move that seemed almost reflexive, as if he couldn’t stand the thought of Merlin _not_ sucking his cock, and gritted out, “…condom…thought I had one in my pocket but…”

Merlin squeezed Apollo’s cock gently and worried his earlobe between his teeth before answering, “Don’t worry about it.”

Apollo’s chest rumbled against Merlin’s as if he were groaning, and then his lips were at Merlin’s ear, speaking in a rough, growling tone that sent shivers down his spine.  
“What kind of idiot are you, to take that kind of risk? You shouldn’t…you’re lucky that I’m not…”

“That you’re not what?”

“The type of man to take advantage of an idiot, that’s what!”

“Take advantage? Do you have anything?”

“Of course I don’t,” he retorted indignantly. “But that doesn’t mean…”

“Look. You don’t have anything. I don’t have anything. I trust you. Now are you going to fuck my mouth and come down my throat or not?”

If he hadn’t been pressed so tightly against the other man’s body, Merlin would never have heard the desperate almost-whine that escaped his tightly-clenched jaw.  
“…hands. You could…”

“I could,” Merlin murmured directly into his ear. “I am _very_ good with my hands...but I’m even better with my mouth. No gag reflex.”

This time, Apollo really did whine. He gripped Merlin’s jaw in one strong hand, pulling his head around until their foreheads were pressed together and gazes locked. Merlin imagined he could see the intense blue of Apollo’s eyes despite the dimness of the room. 

How long they stayed like that, Merlin didn’t know, but the electrical energy surging through them crackled and hummed; he felt himself becoming more attuned to Apollo that he had ever been with another partner. He knew instantly when the other man decided. He nodded once, tersely, and Merlin felt things snap into place between them, and a sense of relief flooded him. Unlike some others of his kind, Merlin would take nothing that was not freely given.

Lust-hunger singing in his veins, Merlin dropped to his knees once more. He pulled his hand away from the base of Apollo’s cock long enough to lick a long, wet stripe across his palm before grasping it again and jerking it in rough, short strokes. He licked and sucked at the tip, tonguing the slit and lapping up the precome there. The salty, slightly bitter tang only served to intensify his ever-increasing need.

Merlin pulled back, sucking softly at the crown and flicking the tip of his tongue against the underside before tracing the thick vein underneath back to Apollo’s balls. He mouthed them gently, laving them with his tongue until they were slick with saliva. The scents of leather, musk, and sweat mingled, forming an intoxicating fragrance that went straight to his groin. The man’s fingers were tangled in his hair once more, and Merlin could feel them trembling slightly with every lick, every suck, every movement of his lips against his Apollo’s cock.

He could wait no longer.

Shifting until he was sitting on his heels, Merlin looked up at his Apollo. His head was tilted back against the wall, and although the lights were too dim to make out the expression on his face, Merlin imagined him with his eyes closed, his perfect lips slightly parted as short pants of air escaped with every breath. He brushed his cheek against Apollo’s wet shaft, reveling in the slide of hot, slick flesh against his skin, and then wrapped his lips around the head. He paused, loving the weight of Apollo's cock heavy on his tongue, and then in one smooth motion he took the full length into his mouth and down his throat until his nose was buried in the damp curls at the base and his lower lip was brushing his sac.

There was no pain, no discomfort…only pleasure as he pulled back and leaned forward over and over again, taking Apollo’s cock to the root and releasing it, caressing it with his lips and tongue with every stroke. His muscles worked, tightening and flexing to squeeze the head each time it came to rest deep within his throat. Above him, Apollo shuddered and jerked, breath hitching every time the head of his cock popped past the back of Merlin’s pharynx and slid all the way down. Merlin’s own cock was straining against his jeans, and he pressed the heel of one hand against it, willing his orgasm back.

The connection between them hummed and sang, energy building with every deep thrust. Apollo’s cock was huge and hard in his mouth, the balls drawn tight, and Merlin could feel the impending orgasm as strongly as his own. Merlin sat back on his heels, releasing the thick length until nothing but a lewd trail of saliva and precome connected his puffy lips to the shaft. Wrapping long fingers around the base, he took only the head into his mouth, pumping the slick flesh with firm, smooth strokes as he sucked hard at the sensitive tip, hollowing out his cheeks.

Apollo exploded, shooting a flood of hot, salty come into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin could hear him shout his release even over the music and ambient noise. At the same time, the energy that had been building between them went supernova. His eyes glowed gold, his heart pounded, and Merlin nearly passed out from the intensity as he pulsed out his own release, white-hot and scalding. It was like diving into the heart of the sun; it was the birth of a star, a surge of sexual energy like none he’d ever known, and it was almost a strain to absorb it all as his own orgasm crashed over him.

He came back to himself, lightheaded, reeling with the aftershocks and kneeling on the floor at Apollo’s feet with his head bowed and come on his slack lips. He licked them absently, savoring the last drops of his Apollo’s exquisite taste…and then he was being hauled up against Apollo’s body, turned, and pressed against the wall. His tongue thrust into Merlin’s mouth, kissing him deeply while one hand slid down to his jeans, fumbling with the zip.

Merlin broke the kiss with a twinge of something that might have been… _couldn't be_... regret and angled his head so that his mouth brushed softly against the shell of Apollo’s ear as he spoke.  
“Already taken care of, “ he murmured.

Merlin was so replete from their shared orgasms, so satiated, so full. He was a live wire, the energy burning white-hot inside of him. It was odd, this sensation, and a little overwhelming. For the first time in his life, Merlin panicked. He was suddenly seized with the need to get away, to just **think** and make sense of what was happening to him. He ducked out of Apollo’s embrace, shrugging off the fingers that clasped his forearm as he started to pull away in confusion.

Merlin felt as if the whole world had shifted off its axis, but all around them, the other men seemed oblivious. The room was still draped in shadow, and it was the work of a thought to merge with the darkness. His senses were sharper now that he’d fed, and he felt without looking that Apollo took a single step toward him before stopping short and looking around, searching for him. No one noticed Merlin as he blindly made his way toward the exit, pushing past the other men, taking no more notice of them than they did of him in his invisible state. 

His body humming with power unlike any he’d ever felt before, Merlin disappeared into the cold, dark night. He wandered aimlessly, his only focus the strange, alien warmth that still burned in his chest. It was so strong that he felt as if it would never fade.

Part of him hoped it never would.


End file.
